Albus's boys
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: James Potter isn't who the world thinks he is so how does that change his life and the life of his son?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

September 1st 1971

Albus Wolfric Brian Dumbledore knew this day was coming. The day his son would walk through the door and into the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day he'd been looking forward to and dreading all in one fallow swoop. He watched as Minerva left the great hall to get the first years. His heart was pounding in his chest. Over the heads of the other children he watched as they walked in. His eyes zoomed in on the boy he loved more than anything. Black hair in its flyaway motion. Hazel eyes sparkling with playfulness.

The boy born to him way past his prime the boy who he loved with all he had but couldn't claim publicly. Albus had married Caroline Potter and for years they'd hoped and prayed for kids. They finally gave up figuring they'd never have any until long after they'd given up hope. James had been born. The cost of his birth was high though it was Caroline's life and without Caroline by his side Albus was broken. Because of who he was his marriage had always been a secret and thus they'd figured they could keep James a secret to but with Caroline gone the only person Albus had to turn to was his brother and Sister in law. Churles and Dorea Potter. They took young James in and raised him so that everyone in the outside world would believe he was their son. James knew the truth but he wasn't to speak of it not to anyone.

Albus's mind came out of his thoughts as he watched the sorting ceremony continue. "James Potter." Minerva called out. James walked up so cool and collected but Albus could see the tremor in his legs. He watched the hat slide over his eyes. The one thing the boy had inherited from him. The seconds ticked past. Until finally the old beaten hat yelled. "Gryffindor."

Albus let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as he watched James rush to the Gryffindor table amongst thunderous clapping. He watched him high five the Black's eldest son. Albus shook his head. He was sure there would be a Holler about that one in the morning. He stood up and cleared his throat. The sorting ceremony ended and everyone was settled in their seats.

"All I have to say is Oddment blubble and Tweet." He watched the fascinated faces as the food appeared in front of them.

"So James is a lion you must be proud." Minerva whispered.

"Yes." Albus's eyes twinkled. Of all the staff only Minerva knew his secret.

"No matter how unbiased you try to be you'll always be a lion at heart Albus." Minerva chuckled but Albus wasn't paying that much attention to his friend and deputy headmistress he was watching his son. Watching him make new friends and be a kid. He tried to see James every week but sometimes things got in the way and trying to set up the new school year had taken time and effort he was far from a perfect father and he knew that but he didn't' know how this would play out with James in the school now Eleven years since the boy had been born. Eleven years since his wife had died and he loved and regretted every moment of it for reasons he wouldn't speak of. He watched as the food disappeared and stood up to give his start of the year speeches before sending everyone off to bed. He watched him go and wondered what the morning would bring on James Potter's first day of Hogwarts.

A/N I know its not great I tried to get into the head of Albus but alas he wouldn't let me to far in. dang it. But I promise the story will get better. It will follow James through school and then see what happens with Harry. Should I have it all linear or should I skip back and forth between James's time and Harry's?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

James Potter looked around his new dorm room. He was excited to be here but at the same time he wondered how he'd keep his secret. Everything hinged on that secret not being revealed to anyone at any time. "So you're Sirius Black a Black in Gryffindor I never thought I'd see the day." A tiny boy squeaked as James head swiveled to see him talking to Sirius Black the heir to the Black family or actually after today probably not anymore. Of course James Potter and Sirius Black knew of each other thought they didn't really know each other. He stretched out on his bed and looked up at the red canopy above his bed. He was in Gryffindor and as much as his aunt and uncle and father had said that they didn't care what house he was in he knew that they wanted him to be in Gryffindor.

He felt his eyes getting heavy and was asleep before he even changed out of his clothes.

The next morning he woke up to someone shaking him "Huh what?"

"Potter wake up you're going to be late for breakfast." He opened his blurry eyes to see the boy he remembered was named Remus Lupin shaking him.

"Right I'm up I'm up." He shook his head and grabbed some clothes going to take a quick shower. Stupid hair." He muttered trying to get it to lay flat and finally giving up. He found the other boys from his dorm in the common room.

"Great Lupin he's here now can we go?" Sirius wined causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"Yes lets go."

"Excuse me?" they turned to see a young girl with flaming red hair standing behind them.

"Can we help you?" Remus asked.

"Yes can I please follow you to the Great hall?"

"Sure." Remus shrugged but I can't promise we won't get lost." James's eyes were trained on the pretty red head who he'd seen on the train. "I'm James." He winked as he thrust his hand towards her.

"Lily." She looked at him with an air of disinterest.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." She just rolled her eyes well the other boys chuckled behind their hands and left the portrait hole. Twisting and turning through the multiple hallways they got lost twice and yelled at by Filtch once but finally they made it to the same hall they'd been sorted in the night before. Sliding onto the Gryffindor benches they piled their food onto golden plates and watched as McGonagall passed out class schedules. Of all the teachers in the school Minerva McGonagall was the one that knew the Dumbledore secret she'd written across James's schedule. No funny business young man.

"Why'd she do that?" Sirius asked glancing over at James's schedule.

"Oh she knows my parents." James said telling the truth but not the whole truth.

"Cool that means you know what buttons to push with her this year should be fun."

James looked at the dark haired boy beside him. "I think we'll get along just fine."

Minerva watched them high five and groaned. "Those two are going to be the death of me." She said looking over at Albus.

Albus watched them a Black friends with a Potter that was an interesting combination. Just then the mail came winging into Great hall and a bright red envelope landed in front of young Mr. Black.

Sirius pushed away from the table as the envelope started to smoke. It burst into flames and the a horrid voice emanated from it.

SIRIUS BLACK I AM SEVERELY DISAPOINTED IN YOU YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE THE ELDEST OR YOU'D BE DISENHEIRTED WE'LL BE DISCUSSING THIS OVER CHRISTMAS.

Sirius's shoulders slumped as he looked over at his Slytherin cousin's "Of course they'd write."

" A lovely woman that mother of yours." James chuckled.

"Don't I know it." He crumbled up the paper and tossed it to the floor. They had Herbology and then they had Transfiguration. "Lets prank McGonagall." Sirius said.

"What though?" James asked.

"Follow my lead." Sirius smirked. Sirius waved his wand and whispered something catching on James did the same. The class burst into laughter. Because all of McGonagall's hair pins had disappeared and her strict bun had tumbled down her back. Her eyes narrowed in on the two new friends. "Ten points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight." But she couldn't be to made because for a first year with no training that was impressive magic. She fixed her hair and started the first class of the new year knowing that her life would forever be changed by James Potter and Sirius Black. What she didn't know yet was that Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew would join in to.

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed. I started a jump but realized Linear would work better for this story but it might not be year for year and James school time might go fast no sure. Also someone reviewed that Albus is Gay why yes Cannon Albus is Gay I'm aware of that but obviously this isn't cannon so I'm not to worried about that little fact.


End file.
